The Story of Felicity Potter
by SuperWhoLockianx3
Summary: What if Harry was born a girl? What if she went to the Slytherin house instead of Gryfindoor? She has a completely different personality, and friends. Snape, her potions master and Head of House acts 'creepy' when he's around her. He stares at her, and begins to believe he owns her. What will happen between her and Snape? Rated M.


Felicity Potter was a unusual girl in many ways. First of all, summer holidays were the worst. Secondly, she loved school. Her parents were dead, forcing her to live with her Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon. And, lastly, she was a witch. In fact, she was quite pretty, and greatly resembled her mother. Lily Potter, who she had never been able to talk to. Her hair seemed to be the only she she had gotton from her father seeing as it was long, black and slightly curly. Her eyes were a emerald green and she had fair, light skin.

The school she went to was called Hogwarts. It was the first place that had ever really felt like home to her. Her best friends Draco, Pansy and Blaise also attended, and were in Slytherin as well. Sometimes she felt out of place, because she wasn't Pureblood as all the other members of the house were, but apparantly noone seemed to care. She felt happy and accepted there. The only thing she didn't particularly like was her head of house, and potions master Professor Snape. He was just plain weird, always staring at her. He made her really uncomfortable. She brushed it off though, not wanting to cause any trouble.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her Uncle Vernon started pounding on the door.

"Are you ready to be shipped back to that freakshow of a school?" He shouted.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, hurry up and get into the car, we won't wait much longer."

Excited to go back to Hogwarts, Felicity eagerly grabbed her trunk and shoved Chet, her kitten, into a little crate.  
>She ran out to the car, and after a long and silent car ride, they arrived at the destination. Already knowing how to get onto the train, she ran through the pillar and was almost immediately greeted by her friends Draco and Pansy.<p>

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" She greeted them enthusiastically.

"Boring, as usual." Draco drawled.

"Mine was actually pretty exciting! I got a new baby brother." Pansy exclaimed.

Felicty did not want to reveal her horrid summer to the two of her friends. Suggesting they board the train, she saw Ashton, which Felicity had a certain liking towards, seeing as he was very handsome. She willingly invited him to sit with them. He hurridly took the seat right next to her.

After a few hours of chatting pleasantly, the witch pushing the sweets cart came around. Being Slytherin, and with a small fortune each,  
>they all bought a butload of candies and snacks.<p>

Soon after that, a girl named Hermionie came over to their cart asking if they had, yet again seen Nevielle's new toad. Felicity didn't rather get on with her, not because she was a Mudblood, but because of her bossy attitude and with their two houses often fighting, it was natural to hate each other.

Felicity cast her a dirty look. "No we have not seen Nevielles toad. We wouldn't tell you if we had anyway. So, why don't you leave us alone?!"

Hermionie, looking taken aback, soon cleared her expression and replyed in a cold, icy tone. "Shut up Slytherin, this is the reason why our houses don't get along! You don't even give us a chance!"

"You don't need a chance Granger, you filthy Mudblood! Get out of our cart!" Draco was almost screaming at this point.

Then Ron came over to the cart too, and asked why was it so loud.

"Oh, nothing, just a little misunderstanding." Hermionie waved Ron away, and with that they left.

Felicity, having not noticed that she had stood up, sat back down, accidently into the 7th years lap.  
>Felicity blushing furiously, a million thoughts rushing through her head, slid back down to where she had been sitting, and mumbled a quick<p>

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were there."

Ashton just smiled, a light blushing on his face too. Pansy, not having noticed, started up conversation again and soon everything was back to normal.  
>Felicity soon learned that Ashton had a lot of the same interests as her, and she scooted a little closer to him. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. If not,<br>she would willingly be his, she thought.

When they got to Hogwarts, Pansy and Draco, wanting some alone time went off together, leaving her alone with Ashton.

"Hey Ashton, is it alright if I just call you Ash?"

"Um.. sure." He was blushing rather badly, but Felicity couldn't see because he was pulling down their trunks. He took a couple breaths trying to calm himself down. What was wrong with him?

Ash and Felicity rode a carrage together to the Hogwarts entrance, both excititedly sharing their love of potions with each other. Felicity told him about how Snape was always so creepy acting around her. Ash told her it was probably nothing, after all Snape is always acting a little creepy. She inwardly sighed in relief, her worries were definetaly just for nothing.

When they got to the great hall Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blase were waiting for her. Ash sat with them too, along with a few of his friends. Turns out Crabbe, Goyle and Blasie had all been taken to Hogwarts by their parents. She teased them about it, and was having a great time with her friends.

Later that night, in her dorm, she wasn't getting any sleep. She kept having nightmares about something. She couldn't remember what about, but they worried her. She went up to get a drink, staring out the window. The grounds were pretty, covered in the moonlight. She couldn't wait to stroll the grounds, hopefully with Ash.

Feeling much better, she fell asleep again.


End file.
